


The Inked Darkness

by Bendiella



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendiella/pseuds/Bendiella
Summary: you know batim if youre readingHenry comes back to the studio
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Henry Stein
Kudos: 2





	The Inked Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> you know batim if youre reading  
> Henry comes back to the studio

Henry slowly opened the door, the hinges creaking due to not being touched for years. He immediately saw that the floor and walls were stained with ink.  
Old promotional posters for the cartoons were still up, also stained with old ink. He scanned over the letter that his old friend Joey sent him.

Dear Henry,  
It seems like a lifetime since we worked on cartoons together. Thirty years really slips by, doesn't it? If you're back in town, come visit the old workshop. There's something I want to show you.  
Your best pal, Joey Drew.

"Alright, Joey. I'm here. Let's see if I can find what you wanted me to see." Henry said to himself. He started walking through the studio. The first thing he noticed was that an old projector was on. He simply just turned it off, thinking that someone might have forgotten to turn it off.   
He went off to the right hallway. The first thing he noticed was writing on the wall that said DREAMS COME TRUE in bold writing. He ignored it and kept walking. Down the hallway a bit, and he heard music playing behind a door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. All the doors down the hallway were locked.  
Henry got to the end of the hallway, to a sign that said Ink Machine. He hadn't recognized this room before, he wondered if Joey had it installed after he left.  
After stepping over a pipe, he reached the Ink Machine room. He noticed there was a lift, but it needed power. "This lift could use a few dry cells."  
He opened up a chest to his left and found a dry cell. He went and put it into the lift. He noticed a second battery on a shelf behind the chest. He grabbed that one and put it into the lift.  
"Let's see what you're hiding down there, old friend," Henry said as he pulled the lever.  
Gears began to work and chains pulled up what was hiding in the darkness below. The Ink Machine.   
Henry was in shock. Did joey install this? What was it for? He would soon know.  
He went back to the hallway and noticed a closed-door had opened. He went in. The first thing he noticed was a cutout of the main character in the cartoons: Bendy. He smiled as he thought about making those old cartoons back in the day. He kept walking and reached the end of the hall, seeing two paths. One to the right, the other to the left. He took the right and entered the room.  
He noticed there were 6 pedestals and a lever in the back.   
"Alright, how do I get this to work?" Henry pondered to himself. He noticed behind each pedestal was a picture, and guessed he had to get items corresponding to them. He stepped back out into the hallway and saw a Bendy cutout had gotten placed in the hallway.

“Who put this here?!” Henry jumped on contact. He then glanced at the room just across the hall. He walked into the room, gasping.

“Oh my god…” Henry whispered to himself, staring at a dead Boris the Wolf. “Joey, what were you doing?” 

He noticed the wrench he needed was in the dead Boris’ chest. Reluctantly, he pulled it out and brought it to the respected pedestal. He kept walking around, eventually coming across his old desk.

“Hey, here’s my old desk,” Henry put his hand on the chair and sighed. “I wasted so much time in that chair...” He turned around and noticed an open door. He went in and noticed a whole new room.

“Looks like they knocked down a wall or two after I left,” He mumbled. “Guess it took a few people to replace me.” 

He started walking around the room, looking at the little sketches of Bendy abandoned on the desks.

He noticed an inkwell sitting on a desk, grabbing it, as it was one of the items he needed. He went around the entire ground floor just to find the items he needed.

The cog, the plush, the inkwell, the wrench, the book, and the record.

As Henry collected each item, the studio seemed to get darker and darker. At one point, he found an audio log by the janitor, Wally Franks.

“At this point, I don't get what Joey's plan is for this company. The animations sure aren't being finished on time anymore, and I certainly don't see why we need this...machine. It's noisy, it's messy, and who needs that much ink anyway? Also, get this: Joey had each one of us "donate" something from our workstations. We put them on these little pedestals in the break room. "To help appease the gods'', Joey says. "Keep things going". I think he's lost his mind, but, hey, he writes the checks. But I tell you what, if one more of these pipes burst, I'm outta here.``

“Damn,” Henry muttered to himself.

Eventually, he found all six relics, and returned to the room to place them on the respected pedestals. After doing so, he went to the far end of the room and pulled a lever. This turned on the ink machine.

But it didn’t do what he thought it would.


End file.
